Happy Hour
by oldscout1011
Summary: Ocasionally even the employees of Wafram and Hart need a drink after work.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon. A working knowledge of the current season of Angel and the end of Buffy is enough to guess what is going on here.

**Happy Hour.**

By oldscout

It was an upscale bar, more like a fancy restaurant then a bar. It had to be considering its clientele. The décor was an expensive mix of chrome and smoked glass with mahogany accents. A long black enamel bar stretched across one wall; its shelves filled with every type of alcohol imaginable. The night's crowd was typical for a mid week in the winter; business men and women having a drink with their co-workers.

Since the bar was also a restaurant and made a good business serving family meals nobody paid attention to the two young teenage girls. Both wore the plaid skirt of the local parochial school under their waist length jackets and carried heavy book laden back packs. The shorter girl had dark red hair that look almost brown cut in a very sharp pageboy style and the taller and slightly older one had shoulder length dirty blonde hair which was pulled back in a simple tail. Both girls approached the bar and hefted their bags on to a couple of stools.

The man behind the bar in his tuxedo shirt, bow tie and black vest looked at the girls and smiled. "Can I get you ladies something?"

"Can we have a couple of Diet Cokes please, sir?" the shorter girl asked. She turned to her friend. "This place is like really cool, I can't believe we've never been in here before."

"Yea, well I think its kind of expensive." The other girl said and turned around to take in the whole room and the patrons. "But yea, like it really is cool."

The bartender placed two cans of unopened Diet Coke on the bar. "That'll be five dollars."

"Five dollars?!" The redhead looked at the bartender, "They're like fifty cents out of the machine down the block. Here," she pushed two dollars at him. "I'll give you two dollars."

"I'm sorry ma'am." The man said with a grin. "I don't set the prices."

"Allow me." A man had stepped up next to the red head and pushed a five spot across the bar.

The girl looked up at the tall skinny man. He had long slicked back black hair, a pencil thin mustache and a diamond stud earring in his left ear. "Thanks." She smiled up at him.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you ladies around...." His silken voice purred then looked down at his chest. The girl had plunged a finely carved wooden stake into him. "..here." She pulled the stake out and he turned to dust.

As the red head staked the man next to her, the blonde produced a crossbow no bigger then a pistol from under her jacket and fired across the room. A middle aged woman wearing an expansive suit was struck in the back. She didn't have time to put down her mixed drink before turning to dust. The glass shattered to the table causing the other patrons to look her way and away from the girls.

While the blonde reloaded her crossbow, the redhead produced a sword from under her jacket. The blade was no longer then her forearm thin and double edged. As she released the weapon, she strode to a nearby table and swung at the neck of what looked like a middle aged lawyer in a three piece suit as he craned his neck to see what the commotion across the room was. The man's head almost hit the floor before it and his body turned to dust taking all three pieces of the suit with it.

People screamed as they saw the young girl with a sword walking towards another table. A twenty something stock broker at the table jumped to his feet, kicking his chair out behind him. His face deformed into the ridges of his true nature as he leaped over the table he had been sitting at. The redhead rolled under him as he landed in front of her then kicked him in the back sending him skidding toward the bar where the blonde was waiting. She kicked him in the knee causing howl of pain before plunging a stake into his heart.

As the stock broker had time to turn to dust, the blond fired through him and across the room hitting a waiter in the middle of the forehead. The waiter immediately transformed into his vampire persona and fell to the floor clutching the short bolt embedded in his skull. Dropping the crossbow, the blonde allowed it to swing on its tether back under her jacket and drew a sword identical to her friend's.

While the blonde strode forward to join her friend in the middle of the room, four more people jumped from their tables and rushed at them. Three were vampires, but the fourth was something different, the fourth pulled off a low fedora that had been obscuring most of his face revealing a pale blue green face and long, knotted ropey hair. The fight was short but vicious. The girls didn't care what body part they contacted as they quickly chopped up the vampires, finally beheading each one. The demon was the last one standing. A long cut across his cheek oozed a red/green slime.

"We don't have to do this." The redhead said. "We're not here for you."

"I had business with them. I am honor bound to defend them." The demon growled.

"Defend who?" the blonde smiled. "They're all gone."

The demon charged the blonde but she was too fast and jumped up kicking him in the chest; knocking him toward the bar and her friend. The redhead kicked the demon's legs out from under him as he fell back and swung her sword at his head. The blade connected at an angle with the top third of the creature's head. Blood and ooze splashed the girl and sprayed across the floor as the body convulsed in its death throws.

"Eeeew. That's just all sorts of yuk." The blonde observed coming up to stand next to her friend staring at the body.

"I guess these ones don't go poof like the vamps." The redhead replied.

"We'd better leave." The blonde observed as she headed with stake in hand to the waiter who still had the crossbow bolt impaled in his forehead.

The redhead grabbed some of the linen napkins from a nearby table and headed for the bar. As she wiped the splatter of demon blood from her face she looked at her can of Diet Coke and the bartender still standing exactly where he'd been when the fight had started only minutes before.

"Oh, gaross." She pointed to the can and a small drop of green/red demon blood on the side. "I want a clean can, that's just disgusting."

The girls headed out of the bar, book laden backs on their shoulder and Diet Cokes in their hands. Just before they reached the door, the redhead put her Coke on the host's stand then spun around flinging a stake at a final victim. A skinny young man with short hair and a rumpled suit looked down at the stake sticking out of his chest then back up at the three people sitting in the round booth with him before turning to dust.

"Hey want to go to the mall this week end." One of the girls said to the other as they walked out.

"Only if we can get a ride, I hate the bus." The other said.

"Yea, too many weirdoes" The first agreed as they disappeared down the hall.

"Damn. Do you believe that?" Gunn said wiping dust from his suit.

"Yea, I guess we've got some new slayers in town." Wesley agreed.

"No, I mean I got vampire dust on my new suit, makes it stink like the old neighbor hood. Tell me again why that guy was sitting with us."

"He was waiting for Harmony." Fred replied. The skinny brunet said to the two men on either side of her. "It was kind of a blind date."

"And why exactly did you ask us?" Wesley asked.

"Hello, they're vampires." Fred wanted to make a knocking motion on Wesley's forehead but decided not too. "I can handle Harmony, she's usually pretty harmless, but I really don't, ah, didn't know Ray all that well."

"Hey everybody," The short blonde woman cheerily greeted the group. "How's it going?" She asked as she slid into the booth next to Gunn. "What's going?"

Fred nodded to the body lying in the middle of the floor where Harmony had just passed.

"Hey isn't that Alchin from accounting?" Noticing the dead demon for the first time.

Wesley shook his head slightly. "Yea, maybe."

"Now where's Raymond? I thought you said he'd meet me here?" Harmony said to Fred.

"You just missed him." Gunn answered.

"Dang, I wish I'd gotten here sooner."

Gunn and Wesley exchanged looks across the table and both mumbled "So do we."


End file.
